In the prior art, a user can view videos on a mobile browser through the following steps: the user accesses a video link in a mobile browser, and the mobile browser identifies the video server, downloads the video from the video server, and invokes a video player locally-installed on the mobile device to play the video.
There are issues in the prior art methods for playing a video on a mobile device using a video player: the video player of the mobile device shares the same user interface as other content on the browser, and the video player typically plays the video in full screen mode, which prevents the user from conducting other browser operations, such as browsing the news, while viewing the video.